This invention relates to an apparatus and method for the application of wireless remote controller for using a learning infrared frequency transmitter and a plurality of infrared frequency receivers so as to control lighting/electrical appliances connected directly to the receivers; and also take over direct control of any home equipment by learning the codes from the original infrared remote controllers.
The present invention provides the capability of controlling light intensity, 24-hour programmable daily timer, a set of selectable sleep timer of 30-minute, 60, minute, 90-minute or 120-minute and ON/OFF switching for the lighting/electrical appliances connected to the receivers. Lighting and electrical appliances connected to the receivers will also benefit from the invention""s energy saving interval timer. A 1/5 interval timer means that the timer has a one-minute ON time and 5-minute OFF time. Many setting can be chosen by the user on the X/Y interval timer (X=ON time and Y=OFF time). Both X and Y starts from 1-to-99 minute. This interval time will repeat every X+Y minutes. This feature is very useful for energy savings for heating and ventilation especially for a smoking room and also for working people who wants to return home to a comfortable, cool, well circulated and refreshed house.
The present invention also provides the capability of learning, memorizing and unifying all the infrared remote for home comfort and entertainment equipment into one master remote controller to take over direct control of the following equipment, comprising: Television, Air Conditioning Unit, Compact Disk Player (VCD), Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), Satellite, Digital Compact Disc (DVD), Karaoke and Hi-Fi Home Audio System.
Another capability provided by the present invention is that the main ON/OFF switch connected to the receiver can regain direct ON/OFF control of the lighting/electrical/appliances or equipment by performing the following successive sequences: ON-OFF-ON-OFF-ON from the main switch of the receiver. The receiver will activate an electronic self-bypass upon detecting this sequence from the main switch. The lighting/electrical appliances will now function as normal (ON/OFF control by the main switch) thus bypassing the receiver. This feature is especially useful if the user loses or misplaces the hand held transmitter. In tandem, within 5 seconds after the receiver detects the successive ON-OFF-ON-OFF-ON sequence from the main switch, besides bypassing the receiver, the user has the option of having the receiver memorize any key from any other infrared remote to take over the control of the lighting/electrical appliances. If the user chooses this option, the control of the lighting or electrical appliances will be directly transferred to that key on that infrared remote.
A mechanical safety bypass switch is also included in the event the receiver malfunctions due to unforeseen circumstances.
Currently, to control lighting, a fan, equipment or any electrical appliances using Alternating Current power supply in the house or factory (e.g., AC 110-Volts or AC 220-Volts) requires a person to manually toggle ON or to manually toggle OFF the mechanical switches that are wired and attached to the wall.
Devices like the household air conditioner, television or audio/video equipment also utilize coded infrared frequencies to control the functional operation of the equipment on the condition that the main power switch connected to these equipment are already manually switched to the ON position. These remote controls are restricted in application since they are built-in for that particular equipment only and cannot be used for lighting, ventilator, fan control or other electrical appliances if and when necessary. Thus, it s confusing and also an inconvenience to have so many remote controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,333 (Schwarbach et al November 1983), U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,924 (Conil et al November 1992) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,862 (Campbell et al April 1980) disclose methods of controlling appliances within a building with central control unit and a plurality of slave units. These slave units receive their addresses from a central unit that is coupled to and transmits the code through the main power line. Some disadvantages noted in these patents are that coupled signals can be received through the power line by neighboring buildings"" equipment, programming of many electrical addresses at the central unit and slave units, and the appliances can be controlled only through a central transmitter or where extra transmitters are installed.
The inadequacies of the inventions disclosed by prior art are evident. Accordingly, for the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a remote control system to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.
To overcome the limitations of the related art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the invention relates to a system for the application of wireless remote control using infrared frequency transmitter and a plurality of infrared frequency receivers so as to control connected lighting/electrical appliances in tandem with:
1. 24-hour programmable daily timers;
2. Sleep timers of 30-minute, 60-minute, 90-minute, 120-minute,
3. Energy saving interval timer. A 1/5 interval timer means that 1-minute ON time and five-minute OFF time. Many settings can be chosen by the user on the X/Y interval timer (X=ON time and Y=OFF time). Both X and Y starts from 1-to-99 minutes. This interval timer will repeat every X+Y minutes.
4. Main ON/OFF switch connected to the receiver can regain direct ON/OFF control by performing the following successive sequence ON-OFF-ON-OFF-ON (the receiver will activate an electronic self bypass upon detecting this sequence from the main switch). This feature is especially useful if the user loses or misplaced the hand held transmitter.
5. In tandem, within five seconds after the receiver detects the successive ON-OFF-ON-OFF-ON sequence from the main switch, besides bypassing the receiver, the user has the option to memorize any key from any other infrared remote to control the lighting/electrical appliances while he searches for the master remote controller that was misplaced. By pressing any key from any other infrared remote controller within five seconds upon detecting the self bypass sequence, the receiver will memorize the code from that remote control. If the user chooses this option, the control is directly transferred to that key of that infrared remote controller.
6. As a safety measure, a mechanical bypass switch is also included in the event the receiver malfunctions due to unforeseen circumstances.
7. Master remote controller capabilities of learning, memorizing and unifying all the infrared remote controllers for home comfort and entertainment equipment into one master remote controller.
8. Flexible selectable code for easy installation of multiple adjacent ON/OFF receivers.
9. Fix code for light intensity control receiver.
10. Simple and reliable AC-to-DC power conversion for the receiver. A fuse is also added as a further safety measure.
11. Sensor control back lit keypad which will light up during any key press. To conserve energy, a light sensor will only enable the lighting of the keypad at low ambience light levels, for example in the evening or during nighttime when the lights are OFF.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises of an electronic means whereby a transmitter transmits an infrared coded signal which is captured by an infrared receiver and decoded by a microprocessor prior to taking actions on the electrical appliances which are connected to the receiver either for light intensity control or ON/OFF applications. The advantage of infrared frequency transmission is line of sight control, therefore electrical appliances or lighting in nearby rooms or building installed with the same apparatus will not be affected and will not receive the transmitted signals. Thus, receivers in different rooms can share the same code.
In one embodiment, the invention comprises of a 24-hour timer where the master remote controller will transmit 24-hour information which include the ON-time and the OFF-time to the receiver(s). Upon receiving this information, the receiver(s) will turn ON the lights and turn OFF the lights in accordance with the time setting received. These actions will be repeated every 24-hour until the setting is cancelled. Still in one embodiment, the invention comprises of a set of selectable sleep timers which are 30-minute, 60-minute, 90-minute or 120-minute duration. The receiver will take one action only on sleep timer. The master remote will transmit a sleep timer setting, for example 30-minute, to the receiver. After 30-minute from receiving the sleep timer information, the lights connected to the said receiver will switch OFF accordingly.
Still in one embodiment, the invention comprises an energy saving interval timer. A 1/5 interval timer means that the timer has a 1-minute ON time and 5-minute OFF time. Many settings can be chosen by the user on the X/Y interval timer (X=ON time and Y=OFF time). Both X and Y starts from 1-to-99 minutes. This interval timer will repeat every X+Y minutes. This feature is very useful for energy savings especially for smoking room with air conditioning and also for working people who wants to come home to a comfortable, cool and refresh house. The energy saving interval timer can be used for heating and ventilation is programmable through the transmitter using specially transmitted sequences.
Yet in one embodiment, by doing the following successive sequence on the main switch: ON-OFF-ON-OFF-ON, the main switch connected to the receiver can regain direct ON/OFF control of the lighting or electrical appliance. The receiver will activate an electronic self-bypass upon detecting this sequence, and the lighting/electrical appliances will now function as normal (ON/OFF control by he main switch) thus bypassing the receiver. This embodiment is especially useful if the user loses or misplaces the master remote controller.
In another embodiment, in tandem within five seconds after the receiver detected the successive ON-OFF-ON-OFF-ON sequence from the main switch, besides bypassing the receiver, the user has the option having the receiver memorize any key from any other infrared remote to take over the control of the lighting/electrical appliances. By pressing any key from any other infrared remote within five seconds after detecting the self-bypass sequence, the receiver will learn and memorize the code from that infrared remote. If the user chooses this option, the control of the lighting or electrical appliances will be directly transferred to that key on that infrared remote. This is a useful feature that can be used while the user searches for the master remote controller that was misplaced.
In another embodiment, a mechanical safety bypass switch is also included as a safety measure in the event the invention malfunctions due to unforeseen circumstances.
In another embodiment, the master remote controller has the capability of learning and memorizing the infrared codes so as to unify all the infrared remote for any home comfort and entertainment equipment into one master remote controller. For example, infrared remote controllers for the Television, Air Conditioning Unit, Compact Disc player (VCD), Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), Satellites, Digital Compact Disc (DVD), Karaoke and Hi-Fi Home Audio System can be unified into one master remote controller. The infrared remote controllers of any equipment can be learned and memorized by this invention. By transmitting the infrared instructions into the sensor at the rear end of the master remote controller, the frequency, the format, the code and the protocol will be decoded by the microprocessor and memorized in accordance to the buttons assigned. This may be repeated for all the keys to be unified into the master remote controller. Upon completion of these steps, the hand held transmitter is now ready for use as the master remote controller.
Yet, still in one embodiment, the ON/OFF receiver of the present invention is allocated four programmable codes which can be selected through the transmitter using special transmit sequences to the receivers during installation. This option is to enable installation of four independent receivers adjacent to each other or within 50-feet proximity.
Still in one embodiment, the light intensity control receiver is allocated a fixed set of code. The master remote controller unit of this invention is pre-coded and therefore, no programming is needed.
Still in one embodiment, since the present invention requires different types and levels of Direct Current (DC) power therefore, a simple low heat emission AC to DC power management circuit is used to convert either AC 110-volt or AC 220-volt to DC power without using a transformer. The small size and low heat emission of the circuit makes the invention perform reliably. Especially when the invention""s receiver is enclosed and flush mounted to the wall. A fuse is included as a good practice of safety.
In another embodiment, the sensor control back lit keypad is utilized to visually assist the user in selecting the correct control keys from the master remote controller in a low ambient light environment. The keypad will light up during any key press. To conserve energy, a light sensor will only enable the lighting of the keypad at low ambient light levels, for example in the evening or during nighttime when the lights are OFF.
One advantage of the present invention is the ability to unify infrared remote controller of major equipment into one master remote controller. This master remote controller can be used independently or in tandem with the invention""s receiver(s) that is flexible and simple enough to be installed without any elaborate setting or programming.